The newcomer
by ChernoMan
Summary: A man from a different Universe has appeared in what seems to be the past version of beach city, now the crystal gems must choose between helping him and abandoning him. But, as they explore his background and story further they found out something about him that even he never knew about. If things go wrong please, just please, don't do something bad to this story or me.
1. Chapter 1 Coming of man

This is only a test, please note that this is my first story so criticize properly because the grammars going to be a bit messed up as English is NOT my first language and I'm still learning (Those who will say then why did you post it then, please refer back to first sentence.

I do not own Steven Universe or any of the characters, what I do own are my characters.

[OC POV]

I opened my eyes to find myself in a lush green fields that I've never seen before. I wake up to see what seems to be a town not far from where I am. I rushed towards the town to ask where I am, but as soon as I reached it, I just stood there, for a moment there, I was frozen, then it hit me.

"Oh!" I said all of a sudden, stopping most people from doing their jobs.

I continued walking down the city confidently while trying to find an individual. I walked up to a tavern and cupped my mouth.

"Hey Mickey!" I shouted, gaining most people's attention. I confused by the looks they gave me but I shrugged it off. I walked close to the owner and set my forearm on the table.

"Hey uh, do you happen to know a man named Mickey?" I asked the dark-skinned man.

"Excuse me sir but, I don't have any idea who that man is."

"You're kidding?" I said, with a smile that would annoy people.

But he wasn't, he just stared at me while cleaning a glass. I guessed that he was serious so I walked out of the tavern and tried to look for people who actually knows this place.

My efforts were almost worthless until I, noticed a large hill in the distance, just near the beach. Connected to the hill was a statue, a statue of a woman with 6 arms and 2 faces? Probably a mask, something was also etched on "her" forehead. Something that looks like a crystal of some sort?

Before I could get closer, an explosion occurred not far from the town, I crouched down to gather some energy and leaped all the way on top of the hill and face towards the site of the explosion, in the town, were swarms of dog-sized monsters. I supposed that since I have some great gifts, I could help get rid of it. So I jumped up and levitated myself. I took a deep breath before flying towards the swarms.

I smashed onto them, creating a crater and smokes coming out of it. I managed to kill most of them and protect those who came into the smoke. When it cleared up, I quickly turned invisible and flew away since they were already scurrying off back where they were. I landed back on top of the hill and watch them. I saw the townspeople thanking someone, someone who wasn't me. I was confused, how could they thank someone else when I was clearly doing most of the job? Or so I thought.

And so, the chapter ends here, what will our protagonist find and for what purpose has he been sent to this world that is unknown to him? Find out, in the next chapter. Light reviews would do guys.


	2. Man time

As written before, I do not own Steven Universe or anything of it. All I do own is my OC.

[OC's POV]

Keys: [refer to the one above (Time between last scene and current {Skip Also, = POV and thoughts. = for battles.

Okay, I decided to wait for whom the townspeople thanked to come back here, which apparently, is where their home is after noticing a hole at the base of the statue. Which made me assume it was some kind of a temple. And so, I waited, waiting for the people who had helped in getting rid of the swarms of creatures.

I further enhanced my already enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on them very carefully and closely. They, who were fighting were, women? The town was saved by a group of four women? How odd, though not very odd, I noticed them wearing sailor clothes. But judging by their, hang on, are those, gems?

What I noticed on them were their gems that were etched on certain parts of their bodies. The first one, a pale-looking one with a curled hair, she wore blue clothes and her gem was situated on her forehead. The next one, a purple one. You heard me, purple. Her clothes were that of a captain's, but she doesn't really look like one, she has a long purplish-white hair with a hat, her gem wasn't very visible but, a something on her chest and the energy waves emanating from it was enough to assure me her gem was there. And next, a pink haired woman. She was one of the only one to have a close to normal skin colour. I could feel her energy from her stomach, indicating her gem is there. And the last one, a dark skinned woman who sports a big black hair and a hat that was barely covering it. At first, I couldn't see her gem or feel it but then she unclench her fist, thus revealing hers'.

Continuing my eavesdrop, I can now hear the battle being the main subject, "Who do you think caused that dust smoke?" The white one began.

"Eh, beats me," The purple one replied.

"Of course it always beats you Amethyst, you don't even care about anything," The white one said, the one called amethyst shrugged and continued walking.

"Well, what can I say? At least whoever caused it helped get the job done."

"Amethyst is right Pearl, whatever or whoever did that, helped us," The dark-skinned one chimed in.

"You really think so Garnet?" Pearl, the white one, said, still unsure of my intentions. She looked at the pink one and received a nod, "Well, if Rose thinks so too, then so shall I."

After that, they dropped the subject and continued walking into the temple.

I laid on my back after backing off a little and starts to drift away into a peaceful sleep.

( 2 and a half hours later)

I can hear footsteps, all beneath the ground, I'm sensing something but can't get myself to find out what it is.

But then, quickly and cautiously, I jolted up from my slumber and hung myself on the cliff. My energy sensors were warning me about someone coming up here. I peeked a little on the top and saw the one called Pearl walking to where I was with a sword. Oh god, did she found out that I'm here?!

Slowly, I let my fingers slip, just in case I needed to get a quick way out. But when her energy signature stopped about 10 to 14 feet away, I stopped sliding my fingers away as well. I changed my energy sensor to that of a thermal sensor. Her body heat was moving around, which as I could tell, was her, "training" with her sword. Just as I jumped up to greet her, her purple friend came and yelled "surprise", shocking her and me both, to avoid being caught, I quickly turned into a stone pillar, a mistake indeed. It led to me falling down on the ground just as Garnet exited the temple.

I felt her carrying me in her arms, she jumped up all the way on to the top of the hill, yep, definitely not human. She let me down and I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"Did any of you dropped this?" Garnet asked, holding the top of the pillar which is my head.

"No," Purple said while shrugging.

"In fact, I have never seen that before," Whitey said.

My disguise almost failed me as one bead of sweat ran down my face, they almost noticed it were it not for another explosion in the distance. They quickly turned around and followed Rose who was already on the way there. I half thanked the cause of it and half wondered what happened.

{ }

I reverted back to a human and saw them struggling against their enemies who were just the previous troublemakers. I almost chuckled until a large quadrupedal monster bursts out of the forest, leaving me silent. But, it was not long until I actually recognized the monster as one of HIS followers, or slave.

I pulled out two golden baton-like stick and propels myself towards the giant one, little did I know, it already held two hostages. Whitey and Purple. I fused the sticks together, forming a long spear.

As soon as I got close, I increased my speed to a blurring motion, to prevent myself from getting caught and to slice the hands that held them. The giant's hand fell and both Purple and Whitey got out of its' weakened grip. They looked around and saw the monster holding its' sliced hand with a newer pair from its' back. The monster slowly lifts its' head up and they raised their weapons once again. But the monster nor the swarm were looking at them, the beast slowly turned, much to their surprise, revealed me, glaring at the towering giant.

Notes: Yes, my character is a bit of a racist. He is also arrogant, which will be shown on the next chapter of "The newcomer"


	3. Chapter 3 Battle

I, as written in previous chapters, do not own steven Universe or anything from it, except for my own creations.

[Thirdperson]

The man glared at the giant and raised his spear towards it and it slowly turned to face him, it raised its' hand and clenches it, ordering his minions to attack the crystal humanoids. The giant slowly walked towards him, and did the same. It was not long until they both rushed towards each other. Just as the newcomer was within range, he jumped on the 30 foot bulky giant's head and began stabbing at it repeatedly. The monster swatted him off its' head but he quickly got on his feet after hitting the ground and rushed back towards it, sliding under the giant when it tried to swipe him away.

The man quickly got up and charged his leg with a blue energy, just as one of the crystal women turned around, the one with the gauntlets, he kicked the monster, sending it flying a few meters above the air and several dozens forward. The burst and shockwave from the hit got the others', including the swarm's attention. They all looked at him as he walked towards the monster and sliced off its' limbs, when they thought it was all, he cut the monster's back and knock away the backbones with the spear's bottom.

The swarm slowly backed off when the man walks towards them. He broke off his spear and turned it into dual swords. He stopped just in front of the gems. He looked at them and turned back towards the swarm of smaller monsters.

He then points towards Pearl and points at his eyes with both of his fingers and then jerked his thumb at his back. She nodded and looked at him when he jumped towards their enemy.

"Pearl, what was that?" Amethyst asked.

"I, don't know." She replied

"Whatever or whoever he is, we got to help him." Garnet ordered. She then looked at Rose, who nodded.

{ }

"Hey!" Pearl shouted, getting the man's attention.

"what?!" He said while slicing multiple monsters.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He replied.

"Yes it does." Garnet chimed in.

"Alright fine, my name's Zenith!" He finally answered, "But I already know your names!"

"what?!" Pearl shouted in surprise while knocking several monsters.

"I was at your temple back there, on the cliff. Overheard some of your conversations!" He said while stabbing a few and slicing several of the monsters' heads.

"Wait, were you the weird looking pillar?!" Amethyst asked while throwing one of the monsters up in the air with her whip.

"Yes!" He said, kicking some of them towards several lined up monsters.

"Alright you guys, enough talk. We have something more important to do!" Garnet shouted out.

"Okay, their leader's mine!" Zenith shouted back.

"Sure, but we can't let you have all the fun!" Amethyst shouted one last time before splitting up.

Zenith headed towards the bulked ones and turns his dual swords into a weird boomerang shaped daggers and starts slashing them.

Amethyst went in the middle of a crowd and starts swinging her whip around, damaging those who gets near her.

Garnet took on a large one, though slightly smaller than the one Zenith fought, it was still larger than her. They both locked themselves in a fist clash.

Pearl ran up to a line up and began slicing them all gracefully, which wasn't so graceful after she opened her eyes and saw the blood that were streaming out of them.

Rose summoned several floral guardians and ordered them to attack. Some of them were already holding several and some began a tag team against the monsters.

Zenith bounced up from his own shockwave that he sent onto the ground and used his current situation to slice one the bulky monsters' head. He proceeded to slash them and continue doing so on the others. He was about to behead one in discreet but was surprised when a sword strikes upward, hitting his boomerang daggers and sending him a few feet above. He landed and looked at an armoured version of the bulky monsters. He sighed and mentally shouted, "Really?!".

Amethyst grabbed one of them and threw it at the others, she repeated it several times before grabbing a rubble and swing her whip around, knocking the monsters and finally smashed it on an unlucky broken survivor.

Garnet slid back as the giant punched her, she wipes off a blood and rushed towards the giant and punched it in the guts when Garnet evaded its' punch. The monster coughed up some blood and smashed the ground with its' hands, sending shockwaves all around it, garnet jumped up just as the waves closed in. She dives down with her fist facing the monster who was clueless to where she is. Her gauntlet reached the head and the monster collapsed, revealing a caved head.

Pearl spun her spear and sliced the monsters with her eyes closed in disgust. She exclaimed in disgust when blood sprayed on her face once more. "Ugh, that's it!" She shouted and turned her spear around, the spear's bottom starts glowing and blasts out a white energy that disintegrates the monster she targeted. "HAHA!" She laughed, not before another swarm rushed in. " 8^( ".

One of Rose's floral guardians grabbed and punched one of the monsters towards the other and another kicked away several. A larger variant smashed the ground, staggering those around it with a shockwave.

Zenith continued slashing his bulky foe's spiked braces. The armoured one quickly shoved him and tried to slice him with its' wrist blades but he quickly blocked them with his boomerang daggers and the two became locked in a deadly slash struggle. Zenith tried to attack its' openings but failed, the giant, on the other hand, was the same, both tried to slash each other but failed, resulting in said struggle.

{ }

A humanoid version of the monster kicked Amethyst away, which led to her smashing onto a rock. The humanoid monster then rushed towards her and kicked her again, crushing the rock. The monster grabbed her again and toss her up in the air, jumped up and placed its' leg on her torso and push them both onto the ground. Leaving a crater.

Garnet held better than everyone else as she ran towards a swarm of monsters that were getting too crowded for Pearl, leaving three dead giants. She knocked several out of her way and punched the one that tried to pounce Pearl.

Rose's floral guardians finished their jobs and disappeared in a pink flash of light. Rose went on towards Pearl and Garnet who were still fighting off the horde, she summoned her guardians again and—The humanoid blasted a blood red ring of energy around Pearl and Garnet, burning swarms and Rose's guardians. He landed next to Rose and walked towards her, Rose backed away from him and tried to summon her guardians again until he punched her stomach, severely damaging her and her gem.

"Rose!" Pearl and garnet shouted in unison.

"Alright, she seems pretty weak, now it's your turn, prepare to witness-" The humanoid was cut off as a boulder lands on top of him.

Garnet and Pearl looked at the familiar dark purple rope and turned to its' owner. Amethyst was panting heavily as Garnet and Pearl ran up to her and Rose. Rose held her stomach and slowly stood up and Pearl helped her out.

"You're quite the opponent. Purple one." He said, pushing the boulder off of him, "But not quite good."

"I guess you'll just have to test the three of us!" Amethyst shouted.

"Challenge, accepted." He bowed as a tail grew and splits into three different parts and claws replaced his blood red hand and his face grew into a snout. The gems looked at his transformation and prepared to attack him once he made his move.

"Why won't you Dieeee?!" Zenith shouted as he and the giant both continued their struggle. Zenith ended it by releasing an energy burst. The burst pushed the giant away and rushed towards it and gathered energy into both his hands.

With his hands still gathering energy, he knocked the giant's chest with both his hands and his weapon turned into a knuckle protector with a thick end to make a deadlier blow. He kicked its' head after channelling his energy into his legs, causing the giant to stagger even more and he rushed behind it and created a dual bladed sword-like weapon. He quickly rushed towards and slashed it as hard and as quick as he could with his energy channelled into his weapon.

He fell to his knees and looked at the gems, who were struggling against the monstrous humanoid.

"You will not defeat me! I am Sferos! Destroyer of worlds and leader of swarms!" He shouted.

"wow, you're quite the, idiot aren't you?" Zenith said, earning the beast named Sferos' attention, he turned to face him and Zenith prepared his weapon, a dual bladed spear with two larger blades on the side.

"Are you sure you can defeat me in that condition?" Sferos said smugly.

"Actually, Sferos." Zenith said mockingly, "I'm pretty sure I could since I've challenged many others like you before, and I think that would be enough for me."

"I see we're both smug creatures huh?"

"Yep, five, all of us, against you!" Zenith shouted, pointing his multi-bladed spear towards Sferos.

Facts/Trivias: There's a reference of course. More to come.

Get ready for the next battle chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

I do not own SU but I do own my own creations

Keys: Go to 2nd chapter.

Zenith stared at Sferos, who was darting his eyes at him and the gems. The gems prepared their first move by stepping forward a bit. Sferos noticed it and turned around, little did he know, Zenith is a sly warrior. Because as soon as Sferos had turned around, Zenith was already up in the air, ready to strike down. But his slyness mattered not in this battle as Sferos was just as quick as him and he held his blade with his newly grown wrist blades. He shoved Zenith away and jumped up to evade the gems.

Zenith struck again and his blade hit the beast's shoulders but it did not pierce it as easy as it did on the others, Sferos kicked Zenith and landed. He crouched down and another pair of arms grew from his torso.

The gems, especially Pearl, flinched from the sight and watched as he raised back up, with his height visibly increased. He spread his arms wide as if he was taunting them. Amethyst was annoyed and proceeded to attack him, Garnet and Pearl followed.

The two factions clashed with Garnet trying to punch the blood beast's open spot but instead having her hand swatted off and Pearl trying slice him from his head but was again backhanded away, followed by Amethyst, who tried to attack him with the boulder again but this time, he destroyed it.

He yanked the whip's tail and was about to punch Amethyst when she's within range, but it never happened. Zenith landed on his head with a flying kick. The beast looked at him and tried to move but Zenith's patience was running out as he prevent it by giving him a flurry of kicks.

"AAARGH!"

"Whoa, how?" Amethyst asked, impressed at his speed, his leg was now covered in flames as well as electrics.

"I really hope he could do it." Pearl said.

Zenith continued his kicks and delivered the last ones with multiple spins and backed away from the horribly disfigured beast. He continued glaring at it until he puts his hands together in a vertical. Not long after, blue coloured energy particles gathered in it. He puts his hands around his waist and pushed forward as if he was punching and a darker blue coloured energy ball is unleashed from his fist.

Sferos erected a circular red shield that barely managed to hold the blast's force. After the shield was smashed, Zenith was already close to him and kicked Sferos' stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He quickly get his footing back and throws a hook punch onto his chest. He then jumped up to throw another punch but noticed that Sferos smirked. Moments before his fist reached his head, the blood he coughed up suddenly rose up like a stream, knocking Zenith upwards.

The gems gasped as Zenith was thrown away, they looked back at Sferos who was now pointing his hand towards them, they barely managed to move when a circular blast hits them, throwing them away. And at the same time after they were knocked away, Zenith fell hard near them.

He only got up to his knee when Sferos started moving towards them. He cursed Sferos as the beast walked towards them, his smile becoming more malicious with each step. The beast raised his hand and his head to show his dominance and triumph.

"How do you like that?" He taunted.

"You're just a deus ex machine." Zenith spat.

"Don't be so jealous, I know I am the ultimate-"His words were abruptly ended when a pink light stream blasted him, sending him flying away.

Zenith looked back and saw a pink cannon with a flowery design on the end, behind the cannon was the familiar ringlet pink-haired gem.

"Rose." Garnet spoke up while Zenith smiled in amazement.

She struggled to stand up and the gems were about to help until Zenith sped up and helped her first.

"I'll take back what I thought about you, your abilities are better than your looks. Guess you can't judge someone without knowing about them first." Zenith said.

"I'm much more surprised by you, one moment you were a bad guy the next? What happened?" She chuckled after jokingly asking him.

"I'm just a man of a bad past. Don't worry about it."

"You think you have won?!" Sferos shouted from a distance, getting their attention.

"Maybe, maybe yes?" Zenith said dumbly.

"Guess again!" The beast smiled.

"Huh?"

Not long after, green beams were blasted towards them, only a few hit them, and few were killed, while most of the blast was taken by Zenith who risked his life to protect the gems and the townspeople who were exposed from their hiding spots.

Sferos then retreated into the ship that attacked them and the town. Zenith, who was kneeling in pain, stood up and shouted unintelligible things and a few profanities. He then charged up an energy ball and shot it, only for it to disappear in mid-air. He knelt back down in disappointment.

"I'll swear to the universe and god, I'll destroy them." He said.

Rose then tried to calm him down, which he complied when she told him to. The townspeople were scared of him when he walked past them. He was, is, still angry at Sferos for the death of some of the townspeople, although it was not much, he still mentally swore the same thing over and over again.

Facts/Trivias: Not long enough yet, not too short.

His past will be told in the next chapter.

He also changes his personality drastically towards people he finally earns a trust from or for.

Also, there was supposed to be a German Suplex in this chapter but was ultimately cut. Next battle with him will feature it.


	5. Chapter 5 2-in-1 special Uncovering

Me: Does not own SU or any of its' creator's works. But I do own my own creations.

Under a shady tree, stood 3 women known as the crystal gems. Sitting under said tree, as well as leaning against it, is Zenith, the newcomer. Pearl crossed her arms and stared at him intently, Garnet had her hands on her hips, also staring at him. Amethyst, well, was just picking her nose while minding her own business as usual, and Rose looked at him with a warm smile, happy knowing that he had calmed down after the last encounter.

"So," Pearl started, "We don't really know who you really are yet."

"I mean, you just sort of appear out of nowhere and that's it," She said, "So I'm going to ask you the first question. Who are you and where do you come from?"

"Alright," Zenith said, standing up, "My name's Zenith Alastair. As you can see, I'm not from this place, nor in this cosmos. This, this space time, I'm not from it." He answered.

"That means, are you," Pearl went on to ask again.

"I do not exist in this world before, but look at me now, I've ventured into a planet unlike the ones I've actually been." He said, "Also, about my name, I was given such name because my father told me he knew I would be on the very top. So, I decided to keep the name as one of my last dignities. And I miss them, all of them." Zenith shed a tear and wiped it away.

"Look." He showed his tear that was still visible on his finger to Pearl, who just looked at it, confused, "The first one in about 300 years." He explained, shocking them all.

"Wait, are you, a human?" Pearl asked.

"Well of course I am, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that, humans don't live that long." She said.

"Oh? Well, in my cosmos, humans have the ability to reconfigure their insides, like what I did several hours ago? I was that statue."

Just as he finished it, Pearl's eyes comically widens in realization and cocked her eyebrow, "You mean that, you were the stone back there? That, stone statue?"

"O yes."

"You looked ugly in that form." Amethyst said and chuckled. While Pearl glared at her.

"Meh, encountered ones like her before. Not unusual to me." Zenith stated.

"But then again, how did you achieve those powers, such strength shouldn't be in a human's possession!"

"Fortunately for you, I'm not one such person." Zenith simply said.

"But, again, how?" She asked again.

Zenith pouted in annoyance, he got up and pushes his hand against each other and spreads his arm, creating a large holographic image.

"First of, in my space time, we have something called, "The core", it is an energy orb located deep within one's chest. It is linked to the heart, which is, its' main source of energy." He explained and continued, "The one reason why some did not have it is because a barrier is blocking the flow between the heart and the core. To destroy the barrier is to commit suicide, if willingly. But it is usually unlocked by a pure energy blast right in the middle between the two factors. Not only that, but it can also be trained to be stronger than it is, but no matter how much you've pushed yourself, there's always a limit inside of it, preventing those who wish to gain more strength from killing themselves, the limiter had only evolved inside us about 430 years before I was born, the core also has an ability to renew every genes inside of you sixteen times faster than with the barrier."

Pearl stared in amazement and tried to speak but he raised his hand, signalling that his explanation has yet to end.

"That was only one of the beginning which I learned from history lessons. The energy channelling ability. It is one of the most practiced ability upon unlocking their cores. Did I ever mention that there are three cores? The one in the chest is the beginning, the next is in the navel's location, it symbolizes power and the last is located in here." He pointed at his head, "This one symbolizes balance, purity, patience, calmness and control."

"I-I don't what to say, that is quite impressive, how about that last one? How did you learn that one?" She asked, "And where? I have to say that is most impressive isn't it Garnet?"

Garnet didn't say anything except for a slow nod.

"Well, I was one curious man." Zenith began, "When I was in my third decade, I went on to a rummaging spree. A mistake that would cost me my sanity. One night, I was on another spree, this time, my target was the scholars' secret cellar. Scrolls after scrolls, tomes after tomes. Secrets after secrets. I flipped every books and pages I could find and learned it all, I guess one of my natural ability is to be able to remember things I've done once, especially my mistakes." He said, looking down in sadness, "I wished I'd never done that, were it not for the king, I would have been banished from my own hometown. He saw the sadness, despair and pain I've went through, he only warned me to never enter the cellar again, from then on, I have been scaring off people who had followed my steps from entering the cellar."

"That's quite a story, but, how did everything happened? How you got here, how you knew about the space-times and- Mickey?" Once again, questions were asked.

"I had a few battles after unlocking my core. But the next three years after that event, I was the main target for the creatures of the unknown. They came from space. They wanted to extract every knowledge I've earned from the scrolls and tomes. That was the last battle I've fought on my Earth." And again, Zenith explained level-headedly.

"Then?" Miss white gem was still curious and Garnet motioned him to continue.

"Well, the final blast, don't ask, caused the molecular structure of the beams that clashed to create the ones that are the same as portals. But it was unstable because of one defection, I pushed my abductors and he pulled me in, I killed him in that other cosmos and went unconscious. I could tell, it was over a century because, I woke up on a different version of Earth. I could tell, because the people there were different, their ethnicity was no longer the same as the older days and that's where I found myself rebuilding a new life. I was almost killed in a war once, the soldiers, something felt weird when I fought them. And right in the middle of the battlefield, two men, one was actually, a weird red humanoid creature with tails?"

"W-what?"

"Oh sorry, I'll continue. After receiving medical attention, that was it, I met a new friend, two to be exact. Mickey and this other creature, I don't what his name was, Spike was it?" Zenith pondered but shrugged it off and continued, "But I thought that was the end of the feudal age between me and my life. But no, another threat originating from space emerged, and once again, I risked my life to save that second Earth which I treasured the most. And thanked them all for the newer, sweeter memories. Then the paths collided, I was sent in another world, this world. Via another portal defection. And boom, fast forwarded as it seems. And the rest, we were there, YOU were there." He finally finished and shed another tear, reminiscing his past.

Pearl, she shed a tear and wiped it away. Garnet stayed silent but showed visible emotions when she gazed on the ground. Amethyst who had just started listening several sentences ago, was already feeling sympathetic towards him. Rose, she was clearly the one who cared the most when she stepped towards him and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"It's alright Zenith, that was all in the past, things advance, we are also immortal, we lost many of us as well, seeing those who we loved most pass away."

"You're right, the past is in the past, things must come to an end. It's just what life is." Zenith said, which rose nodded to.

Zenith then leaned back against the tree and watched as the sun sets off over the horizon. He then looked at the newly rebuilt town, which the resources and additional help were offered by Rose and Zenith after he calmed down from the stress of the battle.

"Someday my friends, I will come back." He said to himself.

Alright, first of all, I'm tired but hey, you got a chapter. The next one will feature them talking about what his life was in the past. While also exchanging stories of their own.

You can also tell that Zenith is quite emotional when it comes to personal things.

Okay, see you later in the next chapter of, "The newcomer".


	6. Chapter 6 Booooring

With all due respects, I do not own SU or any of the studio's works. But I do own what I've created. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 6.

After what happened, Zenith and the gems except Garnet, walked down the town's streets. Which was surprisingly clean after its' destruction after the last battle.

As they walked through town, Pearl was still inspecting his physiology carefully, one thing they've noticed the night before was his body stature and builds. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that he was taller than Garnet, naturally. He was a clean two meters tall while Garnet is only about 1.88(My estimation). His body build was also that of a strongman's, he had answered the questions asked to him by Pearl last night. He also wore a weird clothing style that seems to be from the medieval age. He wore a tunic with a leather vest, along with green pants. His hair is naturally styled into a spiky style, with most of them going down his neck at the backside while a few strands hung loosely in front, his top was a little flat with the cowlick being the only ones that goes up.

"You know," Zenith spoke up, causing Pearl to look up to him, "I haven't heard about your origins yet, well, why not now?"

"Oh um," Pearl put her fingers on her chin, thinking about where to start, "oh yeah! We gems are as you can see, are creatures not from this planet."

"I can see that."

"Well, we are also capable of shape-shifting like you, but unlike yours, we are easily identified as different due to the colour of our "skin"" She continued.

"How about your weapon?" Zenith asked, continuing their walk.

"Oh yeah, we gems also have a link to our weapons from our gems that allow us to summon them through the gems." Pearl said.

"Huh. Care to show how?"

"Well of course but, we need to get back to the temple to do it."

"I don't mind."

{ }

"Alright, show me how you summon your weapons." Zenith asked her.

"Okay, for me I just, feel whenever I want it to come out and it just, happens." Amethyst started first, pulling her purple whip from her gem.

"Nice, you? Pearl?" He pointed at Pearl who was looking at Amethyst, then turned to Zenith, pointing at herself.

"Yes you."

"Oh. Alright then, for me I just." Zenith then interrupted her by saying, "Uh, can you skip to the summoning?"

"Well, of course." She said, continuing to summon her weapon by placing her hand on her forehead, where her gem is and pulling out a long bluish white spear.

"Why, quite an interesting weapon choice." He said, amazed at her spear. Pearl then blushed and waved her hand, while Amethyst looked away in annoyance.

"We are also capable of summoning dual weapons." Pearl continued, earning Zenith's attention once more.

"Show me." He said.

Pearl put her free hand on her forehead and pulled another spear. Zenith then pulled out his golden batons. Rose noticed them and tapped his back, making the man turn around.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked the pink-haired gem.

"I wish to know about those golden, sticks?" She enquired.

"Ah yes, my weapons," Zenith said, looking at them.

"How did you earn those?" She asked.

"In one of my adventures as a fighter, I uncovered a lost temple. I saw three columns, one empty and one still kept in and noticed a pair of batons, like these and picked them up."

"Uhhh..."

"Also, I think the other two was another one of this."

"That's quite a story but, I think we also need to get back in the temple."

"I'll stay somewhere else."

"But where?"

"Here." zenith snapped his fingers and the ocean splits, it stretched several meters and came to an end. At the end, a small castle is revealed. Pearl and Amethyst stared, slack jawed. Zenith then walked towards it. The water behind him then closes and it continued closing in until he was finally inside of his self-made mini castle. The gems continued staring and Amethyst left pearl alone staring the ocean, smiling.

"N-no one else could manipulate water. But he, he also created that thing!" She silently spoke to her self, and making a mental note to ask him those abilities when time allows.

Boom. Bad chapter much? If it is, leave a review. But chapter 7 will reveal more and will also be an escape chapter. It won't be Sferos also, I wouldn't be doing this story for a while. FictionPress is calling me. I must go.


	7. Chapter 7

Zenith walked out of the temple with the crystal gems behind him. He promised them to show his powers in exchange for them to show theirs, by battling them. He stood near the ocean while the gems were on his opposite side standing side-by-side. Zenith then pulled out his batons and looked at them, he darted his eyes to and fro towards the gem, trying to decide which one he should pick first.

"Alright, you." He decided, pointing at Amethyst.

Amethyst went wide eyed when Zenith picked her, because somehow she felt kind of proud when she was chosen. Little did she know, Zenith had always been a sly fighter. Which would give him an advantage.

"Okay then." She smirked, walking towards Zenith.

"Now you guys can go a little further so you can spectate safely." Zenith told the rest, which they nodded to.

Amethyst pulled out her whip while Zenith formed his batons into long sticks measuring about 3 feet tall. He points the one in his left towards Amethyst with the other being held horizontally behind him.

Amethyst lashed her whip and Zenith lifts his left arm, letting the whip coil around the stick, he then yanked the whip up with the other one, pulling Amethyst closer and making her lose her balance, fell down and grip of her whip's hilt. He drives the left stick into the sand diagonally and jumps towards Amethyst. He sticks the other one on his right leg and create a flat end at the butt of the stick. Amethyst finally managed to grab her whip back after regaining balance, by 2 seconds late. She was ready to fight back when Zenith's foot, covered with the stick's flat end hits her head.

Amethyst was thrown away from the kick. Zenith grabbed the stick that was still coiled by the whip. He pulled the one from his leg and reverted it back into a normal stick. He then uncoiled the other one. Just as he thought Amethyst was done, he turned around and shrugged. It was no smug action when he shrugged, it was nonchalantly because he only expected much more from her. He was about to speak up when a whip grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down.

Amethyst tossed him around and coiled him around his waist, she yanked him but he tried to resist. She continuously yanked him until he was face planted again on the sand, when he did, Amethyst threw him into the water, the fact that he was still lying horizontally made the impact much more painful.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted furiously.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"Why did you do that?!"

Amethyst realized what she did and looked at the impact zone.

"Oops." She said and looked at Pearl, who was now standing beside her, guiltily.

"Have you even-"

Zenith interrupted them by bursting out of the water. He floated over the the purple gem and looked at her. He frowned, upset over what Amethyst did to him.

"Oh, hey, heh, uhh." Amethyst scratched the back of her head.

"You know, you've proven to be quite an opponent." Zenith said and smiled.

"Now you." He pointed towards Pearl.

"Me?" Pearl said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Zenith kept quiet and replied with only a nod, he proceeded to walk back where he and Amethyst fought.

"Well, before we start, I would like you to know that I'm a better fighter than Amethyst, so watch out." She said, a little smug while pulling out her spear.

Zenith remained silent and fused his batons into a battleaxe, "Alright, but I will be exerting more this time." He finally spoke up, "Make the first move."

"Excuse me?" Pearl said.

"Oh no, ladies first." Zenith smirked.

"Very well then, if you insist." She ran up towards Zenith and swung her spear to his side, Zenith blocked it with ease even with his battleaxe.

Pearl backed off, a mistake. Zenith rushed in front and knocked her sides with the axe's flat side. Pearl retaliated by knocking the axe away, staggering him and kicked Zenith in the stomach, causing him to fall on his back. Pearl jumped up and prepares to strike his face but Zenith stopped the blade with his hands.

Pearl was shocked so Zenith used it as an advantage by pushing her away and shoving her again to stagger her. He then successfully attack her with multiple spinning kick to her head. Pearl was knocked off the ground and onto her side. She then got back up and grabbed her spear that was thrown away from her.

She charges towards Zenith and raised her spear up, ready to strike again. Zenith grabbed his weapon back as well. They both charged towards each other and when they clashed, Zenith had energy bursts around him. Although his aura is visible, both of them is currently equal in power by now. Due to Zenith's decreasing power and Pearl's forced exertion.

The gem shoved him and pointed her spear towards him. Zenith tried to avoid his inevitable defeat and was blasted by a white energy beam from the tip of Pearl's spear. The blast knocked him away and he landed hard on his back. His groan indicated that he lost, once again, to a female alien.

This made him frustrated and annoyed. One thing he had to do was challenge both of them without rests. This proved to be a mistake and he just couldn't get over his defeats.

Zenith then saw Pearl's hand and held it, he then realized something, he never really touched them physically. When he got a hold of Pearl's hand, it felt so smooth. Of course it didn't last long because he was only being helped up.

When he finally got up, he thanked Pearl and told Garnet that they will both engage in battle after his rest.

{ }

Zenith felt someone shaking him and calling him. He opened his eyes and saw Pearl in front of him, he got up and looked at her confusedly.

"You forgot? You were supposed to fight Garnet now." She explained.

"Oh yeah." He turned around, walked and almost fell down the cliff. He forgot that he had been sleeping on the hill ever since his first arrival.

"Oh yeah." He said again, smiling.

When he got down, he saw Garnet calmly waiting for him to come, her hat was also removed for the battle. They both closed in on each other, Zenith bowed and garnet only nodded. Then they both readied themselves in a fighting stance.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets after she rushed towards Zenith, who turned his batons into a has a semicircular bulge for additional damage.

Their clash was unbelievably powerful, both sides had energy aura bursts from them. Then both of them backed off and proceeded to try and punch each other, with both sides failing to hit each other. Zenith had one close call when Garnet's left hand was almost on his face, he managed to dodge it just in time.

Garnet backed off and jumped over him, Zenith was caught off guard and Garnet used it to elbow on his back, she successfully staggered him and punched his back, throwing him away into the sea, once again, the familiar feeling of his first defeat came rushing to him like a flood. He got angry and flew out of the water and landed right in front of Garnet. He swiftly avoided her punch and kicked her away in the process.

Garnet got up and Zenith rushed towards her, he kneed her in the stomach and pushed her from her head. Garnet then got angry as well, she fixed her glasses and ran towards Zenith, the latter did the same and they both headbutted each other. Once again, both sides backed off and continued to try and hit each other again, with the same results.

Garnet, deciding it's time to end their battle, ran up to him and tricked him by faking a punch, she stopped mid-way and Zenith was once again caught off guard, Garnet kicked him in his stomach and points her arms towards Zenith and surprised him by launching her gauntlets towards Zenith, who knocked all the way back into sea, again for the third time.

{ }

Zenith woke up after he was slapped lightly on his cheeks. He sat up and coughed up some water, he turned to look at Garnet and got up.

"Congratulations." He simply said and walked towards the hill without saying more.

The gems followed him and found him quietly sitting on the hill cross-legged. Pearl sat next to him and held his shoulders, Zenith just stared at the ground.

"Hey, are you, alright?" She asked.

"How can I be? I've been a prideful warrior ever since I left my own world, and you guys were capable of defeating me just like that, Garnet? I was defeated by her, and she was also unscathed." He said, "It's just, embarrassing to be defeated like that. I never knew you guys were so powerful."

"Look, it's. We're sorry that you feel that way but, I don't think you were fully channeling your powers as well." Pearl said, to make him feel better, "Your remark doesn't really make sense now does it?"

"I guess? I don't know." The former replied, looking away, "I never really thought of that, guess there's something about me I don't know yet." He said, he looked at Pearl and smiled a little, "But I guess my statement really didn't make any sense."

"Atta' boy Zenith!" Amethyst chimed in and punched his shoulder lightly.

"You did proved to be a strong opponent." Garnet spoke with a smile.

"You looked amazing when you helped them fight that red monster a few days back." Rose also spoke with a smile.

Their words made Zenith happy. He then jumped up, shocking Pearl a little from his sudden action. But she got up as well and looked at him.

"Yeah, I think you guys are right!" He said.

"Well, now that that's done, what's next?" Pearl asked.

Zenith put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment, then the sun's light caught his eye, he looked at it and felt the same feeling of amazement like when he was still a young boy. He never really got time to find the perfect spot to view the sun and the hill couldn't be more perfect than anywhere. The gems also turned to see the setting sun. They were all amazed at the sun's beauty.

"This is it." Zenith said.

"It's perfect, the sun looks beautiful." Pearl said and the others nodded in agreement.

"You know, I feel like," Zenith said, "I'm on top of the world."

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I hope this one makes up for chapter 6. Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8 Dream Short and bad, beware

Chapter 8.

Zenith shifted uncomfortably on the grass and jolted up. He looked around and then turned to his side and saw, his wife. He was shocked, how can his wife still be alive when she was-He was interrupted by another voice, it was, female too, a little young. So he turned around and saw a little yellow haired girl running towards him. He was shocked, shocked to see his, daughter.

He got up and ran towards her and gave her a hug while the little girl giggled. He slowly pinched himself and closed his eyes. He reopened them and let go of his daughter who then runs up towards her mother.

He teared up and whispered to himself, "So it was all a dream? I never left my world?" He smiled and walked towards his wife. She pulled him in a hug, making a group hug. He smiled and suddenly felt something else inside of him.

He felt a pull, something was pulling him out of his own body. And when it did, he saw himself hugging his family, except this one was happily hugging them. He was once again sad but kept watching the events unfold. Then he saw his surroundings being warped. he looked back at himself and saw them celebrating something else.

"Wait, what?" He said, confused, but of course no one heard him, "I don't remember this."

"You weren't supposed to." A voice said, a little distorted but audible enough to make out.

"Who, who are you?" He asked.

"Calm down mortal, I am Yemmor, I'm a master of memories." He introduced himself.

"Are you doing this?" Zenith asked again.

"I could have sworn you hear what I said, no. I did not do this, I'm here because I need to warn you about an impending disaster."

"What? What disaster?"

suddenly, everything around him froze, "One that you are not ready for, I'm telling you this is because I need to remove this memory from you again!"

"What? Why?!"

"He, is using this to weaken you, to remind you of your mistake!"

"Mistake?"

"Oh no, it's too late."

Once again, the vision warped into many of Zenith's forgotten memories, showing his anniversaries, his only daughter's birthdays and many more until, it came to a stop. Zenith's eyes widen when he saw the current past he was in. He backed off, trying hard not to remember this one.

[ ]

"Alethea!" The past version of Zenith shouted. Zenith could only watch himself desperately calling for his wife. The present one is currently standing inside his burning house, he closed his eyes when eh heard the cries of his family.

He eventually opened them after the past version was talking to them and comforting them. He saw his daughter crying on his shoulders, he started tearing up at the sight. He then saw the wooden beam that was preventing them from moving. He remembered that he was no longer capable of using his power as he had used them all.

"I'll be back! I promise!" the past version said.

Zenith, knowing it was the lie that had told them, glared at himself who was already out of his house. He started to cry and shouted, "You fool! You just had to lie didn't you?! This is why she died! This is why they died damn you!" He shouted and knelt on the floor, crying.

"Yemmor?" He called out, he realized that he was no longer there with him. He couldn't do anything else but watch his house burn down completely, his vision was obscured by a thick smoke.

The smoke eventually fades and he saw himself kneeling in front of his burned house, they were both currently kneeling in front of each other. The other one not knowing the present him is here. The rest of the surviving villagers and the king himself came up to him. The next one wasn't very visible nor was it audible as his vision faded and he felt the same pull.

[ ]

Zenith woke up screaming, the memory of his past still fresh in his mind. His scream interrupted Pearl's training. She looked at him, confused. She walked up to him and asked what's wrong, he told her to leave him alone for the time being which she gladly accepted.

Note: Short but, still, more to come. Next chapter's about the escape. After that, he will finally tell about this dreadful part of his past.


	9. Chapter 9 The beginning of a war

[please note that he went back to sleep after chapter 8]

Zenith woke up after an explosion occurred for the 3rd time so he got up and took a few seconds to recharge his energy by absorbing the sun's light. Just as he finished recharging, he was hit by a purple energy bolt. His tunic however, was not destroyed as the blast only managed to burn his vest. He turned around, glaring at his shooter.

His glare did not last long, his eyes widened when he saw the town being destroyed with the gems helplessly trying to stop them. He noticed pearl wasn't with them, he turned to his left and saw her crying.

"I, what?" He stuttered.

Pearl looked up and glared at Zenith. She got up, wiped her tears and slapped him.

"You bastard!" She shouted, "What was going on with your mind?! I tried to wake you up but you didn't even budge! You just moaned and groaned! What's wrong with you?!" She broke down and continued crying.

"Pearl, I know but something-"

"Something what!? Something was luring you away from the world and deeper into your dream?!"

Zenith stayed silent, he wanted to confirm it but he kept quiet. He grabbed Pearl's arm adn dragged her into the battlefield. He wiped off Pearl's tears and pulled out his weapon from the pouch he made for it. He fused the batons into a gold colored greatsword.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. But now I am. Now let's go." He said.

Pearl only looked down, not knowing what else she could do. She summoned her weapon and looked at him. She nodded and smiled.

Zenith smiled as well and propelled himself towards a large horde of giant quadrupedal monsters varying from sizes about 10 - 20 feet tall. He easily knocked a few down due to his great physical strength, He continued streaking through the air and slashed several of them, he easily fooled one into slamming into it's ally.

Pearl ran up towards Amethyst and assisted her in fighting off the gigantic beasts. Garnet and Rose joined them soon and began taking down many of them with their combined efforts. With Garnet being the main lead for the first strike.

Zenith landed in front of the gigantic living rock. He charged towards it and turned his greatsword into a warhammer. He leaped on top of it and slammed the hammer on top of the giant, smashing it. He used more effort smashing it into tiny pieces than killing the rest of it.

He stopped his rage and noticed several townspeople hiding under the rubble of the tavern he went into a couple of days ago. He felt a little relieved but quickly panics again when another one of the giants heading towards it.

He swung his hammer around and throw it at the giant. A mistake he wished he had never done, the giant was falling on the tavern. He tried rushing towards it but realized he is going to be several meters late. Luckily, Garnet came just in time to hold the giant. She couldn't hold long, the broken wall she stand on is thin and is breaking. Zenith pulled his weapon via an energy link, swung it and threw it again, this time with Garnet's help, they successfully destroyed the monster.

"Alright!" Zenith shouted just as he reached the tavern.

He began lifting up the rubble that restricted the people from moving and hold it so that they can at least crawl out. He dropped the rubble after the survivors finally got out, Zenith looked out and noticed that at least more than half of the town were slaughtered. Which he regretted not being there back then, he looked down sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pearl asked, putting her hand on Zenith's shoulder. The medieval man kept looking down and bit his lip.

"Come on, you can tell me." She said, reassuring him.

"It's all my fault." He finally talked.

"What?" The pale gem asked again.

"Pearl!" Garnet shouted, getting her attention, "We'll escort the survivors first." Garnet and Amethyst went on to help the remaining survivors as Pearl and Rose stayed close to Zenith.

"Okay!" She shouted back and turning towards Zenith again, "Now, what was your fault again?"

He finally looked up and spoke again, "It was before I got that unstable portal ability. It wasn't just that one battle alone that made me go to another universe, it was this other one. I survived that first defect, I got back on Earth and started a new life. I got married." He smiled a little but frowned again.

"I got married, we had a child. A daughter, we were a happy family, were. We had a good run, 4 years." He continued.

Pearl looked at him intently. She knew this is not going to lead to something bad but she wanted him to keep going.

"Then it happened, it was night and I was wandering around, reminiscing about my days as a young man. I heard screams first, then a fire started at one of the houses after I turned around. And another one, I began to panic and ran back towards the village. When I got there, a group of bandits were holding torches and swords and one of them was holding a purple orb of some sort. I don't really remember this part."

Pearl went wide eyed, she couldn't help but listen to his story, Rose was no different, she didn't want to interrupt even though she knew this was a bad part of his past. Zenith then looked away, his tears running down his face.

"I just had to lie too." He continued and added, "After I killed off most of them, they retreated, I heard, a scream. I didn't know that my wife and my daughter was still trapped, so I was shocked, because I knew I can barely be of any help by now. So I lied, I lied that I would come back for them. I did tried to get the king's help, yeah, who knew a group of bandits could create that much destruction."

"Wait, stop!" Pearl said, holding out her hand.

"What?" He looked at them.

"I, don't think I want to listen anymore." She pleaded for him to stop.

"You're right, because they died." He simply said, shocking them and walked away. Though, a hint of sadness could be heard when he said it.

Pearl simply looked down, she never knew that a man could have such a terrible past.

Rose watched Zenith as he walked away and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. Then they both watched him go.

{about 2 hours}

Zenith looked behind him while cutting up some trees to calm himself down. He saw a green light sparkling in the evening sky. He turned around and looked at it, his eyes widened when he finally detected the weird surge within it.

"Run!" He shouted and rolled away as a green beam blasted towards where he stood.

The blast was definitely devastating, it went through tens of trees and several feet into the ground, no only that, it also scorched his skin. He held his arm while healing it with a regeneration energy.

The gems ran up to him just after a second one struck the ground.

"What was **that!?**" Pearl shouted.

"I don't know and I don't like it, we need to go! The citizens are safe now right?"

Garnet nodded at his question. He beckoned and they followed him as they escape through the forest. Zenith made a sudden turn behind him and jumped.

"Zenith!" The pale gem shouted again.

"You guys keep going, I'll keep up with you by using this energy chain!" He held a long whip-like energy link, "Go!"

The gems continued running while Zenith kept a red-colored shield up to protect the from the beams. The gems turned to the right and Zenith placed another shield on his left side. A beam struck his shield and caused him to flinch. The gems made another turn, this time to the left.

Throughout this path, Zenith became the main target as his shield was constantly shot by the beams. His shield started cracking after another blast, seeing this he realized that they have a stronger weapon than, him.

Zenith tried fighting back by blasting his own beam, it was easily blocked by another blast that went through it. His shield was hit and the blast's smaller remains charred his torso. He tried to muffle a pained scream but the pain was just too much for him, his scream alerted the gems and made them to stop.

"Zenith!" They shouted as they saw Zenith fall.

Pearl was the first to run to his aid, she caught him and laid him down slowly. She looked at the marks on his torso and tried to find a way to help him. Garnet reached her just in time to block an incoming blast, she couldn't handle it better than Zenith as she was knocked unconscious almost instantly after she was hit. This shocked everyone, while Zenith is still struggling to regenerate his wounds, Garnet is knocked out.

Amethyst and Rose got Garnet up and Pearl got Zenith, he hissed in pain when he got up and growled. Another one was felt by Zenith and he quickly looked up towards it.

"Get away from here! I'll try to block this one!" He ordered and they all but Rose obeyed. She stayed to help Zenith.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I can't let you get hurt again. I'll help you." She smiled.

Zenith couldn't do anything to get her away so he let her help him. The incoming one finally reached them, as a stream of energy. Zenith, was shocked but kept his powers up anyway. He felt another energy signature close to him and looked at Rose, who had already summoned her cannon. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I see." He said, finally understanding why she wanted to help him.

"So, how do we get this one?" She asked, the stream was getting dangerously close to them and Zenith smiled.

"Blast it with the cannon first." He told her.

"Okay." She obeyed and used her gem to activate the cannon. The cannon soon shaped itself into a flower like form and fired a pink stream of light which soon forms into a humanoid shape resembling Rose.

Both streams almost clashed until Zenith get on the cannon, a bright red-colored orb in his hand with a wavy red aura of the same color. And combined it within the cannon's stream, turning it into a maroon colored stream and turned it into a larger stream which starts spiraling and finally hit the green stream.

The clash lit up the night sky which fell hours ago. Zenith however, couldn't hold it much longer and let out a burst of energy as a last resort. It successfully energized their maroon stream and destroyed the green one. He looked at the giant explosion and laughed before falling down, unconscious after using up all of his energy. Luckily Rose caught him and ran away towards the others' direction.

[ ]

They finally reached the cave where their energy signature was felt with Zenith finally recovering quite quickly even thought it was only about half an hour. Rose released him and he fell down on the ground on his side. He got up and looked at Pearl, he then raised his brows.

Pearl was confused but then realized what he meant and pointed where Garnet is and he walked up to her. He knelt and started healing her, surprising the others once again.

Pearl tried to speak but Zenith raised a hand.

"I know, I've only recovered about 12 percent of my energy but she matters more to you guys right? I understand." He said.

"Besides." He got up and brushed the dirt off his leg, "I've lost everything I've known so, nothing about me matters now." He smiled.

"Actually it does." Pearl said.

"What?"

"It does, ever since you came here, you've done nothing but help us. All of those things that happened here with you were the most bittersweet things ever. It's been more than 6 months now and you're still risking your life to save us and our world." She explained, smiling with tears running down her face.

Zenith walked up to her and wiped her tears off. "Thank you." He said, hugging her.

Note: Whew, sorry for another delay and wow right? I know, many things were missing and those holes will be filled in extra chapters.

But why months? Well, after chapter 7, there are some other things happening to them and I'm currently on that chapter.


End file.
